


Purple Paste from Outer Space

by McKayRulez



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his memories to know he's allergic, Six (Griffin Jones) accidentally eats something that nearly kills him. Five (Das) and the Android to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Paste from Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back on fanfiction.net near the beginning of the series. 
> 
> Just a little scene I thought would happen eventually in normal circumstances. Since no one can remember anything about themselves.

Six watched Five messing around with a console as he picked up a new bag of... Something. They where weird bags of paste like food in different colours. He so far liked the green one, but it still tasted horrible. He decided to try the other colours as well just to see which one of the nasty things was best. 

How's it looking?" He asked the kid, who was staring intently into the wires. 

"Consoles busted bad." She looked up at him. He was sitting across from her on a table. "Where going to need to buy new parts unless I can find pieces from other broken things around the ship." 

He nodded as he tore open a new food bag. Purple paste this time... Yum.. He thought sarcastically. "There's bound to be some other broken stuff lying around here." He then looked at her sternly. "Just don't go into any of the cargo holds without one of us accompanying you." 

She nodded. "Yeah, I know.. I learned my lesson.." She turned back to her work a little distracted now. Thinking about the kid. 

Her head snapped up when she heard a strangled coughing sound. She turned and looked to Six who was leaning over, looking a little red. He having trouble swallowing, and clenching his stomach. 

"HELP!" Five yelled as she went to Six. She tried the Heimlich maneuver but he made a noise and shook his head no. She checked his throat and realized he wasn't choking but was looking swollen. She helped him to the floor. "ANDROID HELP!" She yelled again. 

The Android walked in an inquired. "You require assistance?" 

"What's wrong with him!?" Five asked freaking out.

The Android evaluated him. Also taking note of the purple bag that had fallen to the ground in front of him. "He is having an allergic reaction. He is-"

Five cut her off as medical knowledge flowed into her brain and unto her lips. "Symptoms of allergies include: Angioedema. Swelling of the face or parts of it. Rash, hives, abdominal pain-." 

Six's wheezing cut her off from her info trance. She still didn't understand how that worked. "He needs Epinephrine to stop the Anaphylaxis." She told the Android. 

"Yes. There should be some in the medical station." The Android replied. 

Five took off in a run down the hall. She turned and took a vent for a short cut. 

The Android went down to Six to try to comfort him as he was panicking. "So.. Has this ever happened to you before?" 

Six looked at her weird and upset. 

"Oh.... Right.." The Android looked down. 

Five ran back with injector. She gave him the dose. 

The three waited until Six was slightly a little better, and less in pain before moving him into his room. They set him down on his bed. 

"Now, purple paste bags will be ill advisable for you in the future." The Android concluded. 

He gave them a week smile. "Yeah, I see that now. Bummer." 

"Bummer?" The Android asked. 

"Those where the best ones." He ginned. 

Five frowned at him, crossing her arms and he smiled back. "Okay, okay. I wont eat anymore if you get me some decent food at the station, alright? Deal?" 

"Deal." Five agreed. 

The two went to leave to let him sleep but he stopped them as they reached his door. 

"Thanks." He said weakly. Looking at both of them. 

"That's what friends are for... Saving each others lives from the colour purple." Five winked. 

 

Friends... Six thought to himself after they left. Maybe I have friends on this ship after all.


End file.
